The Painting
by CarbonQueen
Summary: Anna loves listening to other peoples stories. When she encounters a girl who is a closed book she is determined to find out her story. Is she willing to leave her save life behind, to take a step into the darkness and risk her own life for the sake of the girl she loves?
1. The Beginning

My gaze never left the ceiling. _How long have I been lying here?_

My voice sounds soft, my head throbs, my throat hurts.'' _Jezus, why did I ever go to those parties anyway? I always feel like shit afterwards'' _Hans always knew how to throw a big ass party with a shitload of booze and drugs as always. I smile at the thought. Hans, little prick. Always trying to get into my pants. Trying to get me drunk. Sadly for him I know my limits.

My smile softly fades. This party was not like others. Hans always invited random sluts at his party, but there was someone that didn't describe that at all. A girl who was standing in a corner with her coke all night. Afraid to look people in the eye_. ''UGH! I didn't drink a drop last night, why do I feel like crap?'' _I rub my hands into my eyes. Fuck.

_The girl mesmerized Anna to the bone. What was up with that girl? Why was she even there? _Suddenly my phone starts buzzing. Ha, as always. I smile as I pick up the phone. _''Hans, whats up''_

''_Anna, what are you doing?''_

''_Well not much, I haven't left my bed yet so..''_

I heard Hans laughing.

''_Well get dressed then, I'm having another party tonight! And YOU need to help me finding some booze.''_

I gulped loudly. _''Another?! I'm barely alive after yesterday! I don't know if I can handle another. I think I'll skip this one alright?''_

I noticed that the tone in Hans's voice changed right away.

''_Alright then chickenshit, talk to you la_ter''

_*click*_

That fucker hung up on me? Oh well, I have other stuff going on my mind right now. Like surviving this day without throwing up. I try to stand up, but as my feet touch the floor I feel my whole world spinning. I run towards the bathroom. _Too late._

Well that was my free Sunday. I lay in bed the whole day and didn't have the strength to do anything. I sighed loudly. I need to stop doing that. I have a job for crying out loud. And if I don't keep this job, I can't keep my apartment and I have to go back to my parents. No fucking way!

The week flew by, serving people coffee and cake. Nothing more than that, a 9 to 5 job.

But I loved it, every minute of it. I love the smell of coffee, love to work with and for people. Not all customers were nice to me. A lot of them were always in a hurry. I loved to hear stories. I loved to talk to random people. Because when I came home, there was nobody to talk to. I was always alone. I think that is the main reason I went to Hans's stupid parties, I was with people. Hearing the amazing stories. Even tho most of them were bullshit stories of drunk guys I loved their imagination. A human brain is a rare thing.

I pushed the door open_.'' I'm home I whisper.''_

No one to answer me. As always. My nights always end the same. Me eating by myself, watching some tv and going to bed. Sometimes I put on a DVD, or when it's Friday I went to Hans. It's becoming a drag. I need to change something. Suddenly the girl from last week appears into my mind. _''Her'' _I want to talk to her. I want to hear her story. Why was she there. And why do I want to talk to her? Maybe Hans could tell me something about her.

I picked up my phone and called Hans.

''_Dude!''_

''_Anna, what's up?''_

''_Hans, you need to help me with something. Remember last week's party? ''_

''_Uhuh, the one where you WHERE there?'' _Again with his changing of tone.

''_Stop it, I told you I wasn't feeling well and yes. There was this girl at the party. She was all quiet and well.. She look like she didn't belong there. Do you know who she is?''_

''_Hmm.. No I can't say I have seen her. Do you have more detail of her? What was she wearing?''_

''_Well, she was tall, blond hair in a braid, dark blue top with light blue pants. And sneakers. She was standing in a corner just by the door. She was very beautiful, stunning actually. Everybody walked past her. And I don't know why, because everybody was in a good mood and..''_

''_Wait what did you say there?''_

I was so into my story that I didn't realized what I was saying.

''_You said that she was beautiful, than why didn't I hook up with her?''_

Hans laughed_. ''Stupid me''_

For some reason I get angry. Where does this anger come from?

''_You know what Hans, you're not helping at all!'' _I started to shout.

''_Relax Anna, I really don't know who she is. Tomorrow I'm giving a party, maybe she'll be there? I'll try to invite everybody that I invited last week okay?''_

I sighed._ ''Thank you, I'll be there!''_

''_Great! See you tomorrow!''_

''_Bye''_

Tomorrow. I hope she will show up.

I was the first one to arrive at Hans's place. Everything was set for a party. Like always booze and drugs. The time couldn't go any slower. Hans tried to talk to me but my eyes were focused on the door. He just gave up as people were starting to come in, and in just a matter of time my view on the door was blocked by some people. I was starting to lose hope as a big blond guy started talking to me.

''_You know, you're not fun as you keep staring at the door''_

I ignored him.

''_Hello, I'm talking to you. That's not very nice.''_

''_I'm sorry''_ I turned to face him. _''I was just hoping for someone to come tonight.''_

''_Ha, your boyfriend ditched you?''_

''_No, actually I don't have a boyfriend.''_ I look away from him and looked at the door.

''_I'm Kristoff, and you are?''_

''_Anna''_ I reply quick. Eyes still on the door.

''_Anna? ''_

''_What?''_ That sounded meaner than I intended too.

He looked offended.

''_I'm sorry. That came out wrong.''_

''_No worries. Nice to meet you Anna, I just wanted to ask if you want something to drink?''_

''_Yeah, a coke please. And again I'm so sorry about that snap!''_

He stood up and laughed. _''No problem, you can make it up later''_

I sighed, I guess she's not coming anymore.

The night flew by and the whole night I've been talking to Kristoff. He has the best stories to tell. That he has a dog named Sven, that he works at ice cream parlor that belongs to his parents. That ice is his life, and someday he will take over the parlor. He talked about his co-workers. Especially Olaf. He is really short for his age. Kristoff always uses him as a table. Olaf is his best friend, and quite frankly his only friend around here. He heard about the party and decided to go and make new friends. I was so into his story that I completely forgot about the door. I thought she wouldn't come anymore. But she did.

''_Want another drink? I see that your glass is empty'' _Kristoff says in the middle of his story.

''_Quick! I don't want to miss anymore of your story! This Olaf guy seems nice!''_

''_Hahaha, you will meet him in time, what was it again you were drinking? Coke?''_

''_Yes please'' _And Kristoff vanished into the crowd.

After 10 minutes Kristoff didn't return. And I grew suspicious. Where did he go?

I decided to go look for him. I found Hans kissing a random girl in a corner. The girl was much shorter than he was, and much firmer. Short blond dyed hair and a purple dress. I chuckled. What a guy. Take everything you can get right.

He's so going to brag this to his friends. I took a quick pic with my phone. He's in for a shocker tomorrow. I laugh.

After a few minutes pushing random drunk people away I find Kristoff. And he's talking to someone. As I get closer, my subconscious starts kicking in and my eyes widened.

'' _It's her.'' _I stop walking.

Kristoff is talking to that girl from last week. The girl who didn't belong. HER!

The girl noticed that I'm staring at her and Kristoff they both turn around to look at me. She smiles at me and my knees are going weak. _''What is happening to me?''_

Kristoff waves me over. I take a deep breath and I start walking.

As soon as I take a step I feel a guy bump me over. I trip and start to fall towards the floor.

The last thing I remember is that both Kristoff and the girl looked very concerned as I lay on the floor. My head hurts and everything went black.


	2. The Showcase

Chapter two; The Showcase

_Awh, my head hurts._ Slowly everything is coming back to me.

''Anna? Anna are you okay?''

Is that Kristoff? My eyes are screwed shut. I can hear the panic in his voice.

''Anna, say something.'' I feel his hand behind my head.

''Somebody call 911. She isn't responding.''

_You guys, I'm fine. Just help me up. Wait. My head is awake but why am I still lying here? Guys? Guys help me!_ I start to panic. I feel more than one person with me. Kristoff hand left my head.

''Kristoff move, don't call 911 yet.'' That voice. That sweet and soft voice. Angelic sounds reverberate through my head. I feel slender fingers going through my hair to the back of my head. Pulling me up. One hand pinching my nose shut. As a result, my mouth opens.

I'm coming back to everything. My eyes slowly open, but I didn't realize were I was, and what was happening. The girl was leaning in to me. Eyes closed going for my lips. I was coming back; I could remember what had happened, why I fell. As my eyes widened, she was too close to me. She felt I was coming too because her eyes also opened. Her hand left my nose. We were inches apart and I felt like slipping away again. I saw sparkles in her eyes as she smiled to me. ''Hi there sleepyhead'' Her voice was worried but calm. ''Glad you came back to us''

I could only smile, and nod. We stayed like this for a few seconds. I felt myself staring at the girl. Out of nowhere our moment was boldly interrupted. Hans pushes the girl off of me. ''Anna! Are you alright. What happened?'' A little irritated I pull myself up. ''Yeah I'm alright. I fell or something? Kristoff saw everything and..''

''Kristoff? Who's Kristoff? Did he hurt you? I will smack him''

Kristoff coughs and starts laughing. ''Hi I'm Kristoff, and what she said was true. Some other dude accidently bumps her over and she hit her head on the table. She was out for like 5 minutes.'' More people start to gather to see what was going on. I stood up so everybody could see that I was alright. A larger guy came to me and said he was sorry, he was clearly drunk. ''Don't sweat it, I fall all the time!'' I nervously chuckle. Kristoff never left my side that night, as for Hans who was gone within minutes. I searched for the mystery girl, but in all that crowed she was nowhere to be found. ''Let me walk you home'' Kristoff grabbed my coat. I could only nod. _Where did she go?_

Kristoff was a true gentleman. He brought me home, gave me something for my headache and left. Only thing is I was alone with myself again. The one thing I truly hated. And after all of this I didn't even got Kristoff's number or get to hear the rest of his story. For my own sake I went to bed early, but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her closing in on me. Her eyes shut, lips slightly parted. _God, this girl is making me crazy, why?_

Just as I grunted and turn around for the 6th million time my phone gave three short buzzes.

I looked over and saw the time. _5:30. Dang, it's late_. Then I noticed who texted me.

''Kristoff'' I blinked a few times. _That fucker put his number into my phone, and vice versa._

_I read the text he sends me._

''Hope you sleep well, and I hope you don't have a headache tomorrow. Come eat a ice cream at my parent's parlor tomorrow. It's on me!''

I smiled and instant replied.

''Deal, hope you've got a lot of chocolate ice cream!''

''I will make a new one than, or else I won't have enough.''

I didn't reply, I was already fast asleep.

Kristoff send the next morning the time and details to the parlor. It was easy to find, like a 5 minute walk from my place. I looked at the sign that hang outside. _Bjorgman's Ice Parlor._

_Hm, short and firm. I like it. _It was just like walking into a candy store, with bright colors and a sweet smell everywhere. The interior was mint green with white and light pink. It was kind of chilly but he, what did you expect? When entering there is a little bell that you hear, and you hear it when the door closes. I was so into the shop that I didn't realize who was standing behind the counter.

''Hi welcome at Bjorgman's. How may I he….''

''Well hi there sleepyhead, how's your head?''

_That voice.. That angelic sound. I could recognize that everywhere._ With a quick turn I face her. _That girl again. The girl from the party_. I blushed heavily.

''H- h- hi..'' I could only stutter. ''I- I'm f- fine thank you'' I bow my head quickly.

''Kristoff, she's here! Wait here he'll be out in a minute'' _She winked at me, SHE WINKED._

I didn't respond. I observe every detail of her, the way she tied her long blond hair back, her intense blue eyes, her shirt with a name tag. Only I stood to far away to read it. She had a grey apron on with the logo. And I could swear that she had a little snowflake around her neck. I saw her collarbone. I couldn't see more, I was glued to that little piece of bare skin. My eyes let go of her when she disappeared to the back.

''Hey! Sleep well?'' I could hear Kristoff's happy sound. ''Yeah, still a little sore but I will be just okay!'' I came closer to the showcase. ''Wow! So many flavors!'' I felt like a little kid, eyeballing every flavor. He came out of the back. ''Picked out a flavor yet? Or do you need another minute or two?'' He said with a big grin. ''Well, you know I like chocolate, and you got more than one of that so I will save that for last. So give me two scoops of that one, and when I'm done I can always pick out some more. Or comeback everyday of the year'' _That wasn't a punishment at all. Ice cream and a gorgeous girl working there. Wait what? _I shake my head. _What was that all about? _

''Alright, two scoops of strawberry it is than'' With not much effort he scoops two perfect scoops out of the showcase. ''There you go, enjoy!'' I plopped down on a chair.

''Oh my god Kristoff. This is delicious! How do you do it!'' I couldn't stop eating. I finished my cone in no time. ''More!'' I couldn't hold back my excitement. Kristoff chuckled. ''Did I stutter? I want more!'' Kristoff laughed out loud. ''Hoo there. Isn't it more fun to eat a different flavor each day, like you said?'' I folded my arms over one another and pouted. ''No'' Kristoff ran his hands trough his hair and sighed. ''Alright than, go get another flavor. But I won't help you''

I let out a scream of joy as I ran to the showcase. The chair behind me fell to the floor. Hearing the scream the girl reappeared from the back. She looked confused. ''What's going on? I heard someone scream and I heard a bang.'' Kristoff rolled his eyes. ''Well Anna here is a little kid, and she got permission to scoop her own ice cream. And like little kids do, she screamed of joy'' Kristoff said it with a grin. The girl chuckled. ''Alright then'' She looked at me with a smile. My knees are going weak again and I blush intensely. I stopped her before she vanished into the back again. ''Uhm-m, pardon m-me.'' _Get yourself together Anna. Snap out of it._ ''Yes? What is it Anna?'' My body went numb, my mind went blank. _She said my name. My name rolled form her tongue and lips. _I felt my hands shake. ''W-What is yo-your favorite flavor?'' My hands were nervously shifting around. I heard her think. ''Well. I really don't know. I like them all. But if I had to chose?'' Her finger went to her chin. Suddenly there was a mysterious grin on her face. ''Why don't you find it out yourself?'' From behind the showcase she held out her hand. ''Come'' She said with a soft smile. I could only stare at her. Slowly I put my hand into hers and everything seems to slow down. Like the time had stopped. She pulled me behind the showcase. It was colder here than in the store. She still was holding my hand as she grabbed a cone and a scooper. She put the cone into my free hand, and sadly let go of my other hand to put the scooper in that one. ''Go on, take a guess'' She put her hands on my hips and pushed me towards the showcase. My heart was racing, my mind went blank, my knees were jelly and my whole body had a massive shutdown. I was locked in my place. The only thing I could feel was her hands on my hips. I didn't know what to do. My hands were shaking. ''Anna? Are you okay? Which flavor do you want?'' I was so numb that I didn't hear her question. I just stood there. Her hands left my hips, but my mind was still a mess. She saw I froze and took my hand into hers. From behind she grabbed my hands and started to scoop. I felt her body pressed against mine as she slightly bent me over to the showcase, I felt her hands working mine. Her head was on my shoulder, I felt her breath in my neck and behind my ear. I heard her whisper. ''I know you will like this one'' I knew she was talking about the ice cream but my mind was elsewhere. She pulled me up and her hands left mine. She smiled at me. ''Enjoy'' She said as she turned away to walk towards the back. ''T-thank you'' I licked at my cone without looking. Goosebumps all across my body. I smiled. _Chocolate. _

What I didn't realize it that she slipped a note into my pocket. An invitation.


	3. Change

_I've spent the whole day at Kristoff's. After the ice cream he took me to his place. Olaf wasn't working that day, so I will meet him later he promised. Kristoff lived above the parlor. Luckily Kristoff didn't saw the thing that happened with the girl. He was busy with something I guess? She was still a mystery to me. I didn't knew her name, so I hope that Kristoff could tell me something about her._

''So here we are, nice huh?'' With spread arms he turn around in his living room. I looked around. I chuckled. ''Just like I expected.'' Kristoff stopped in his turn. ''Just like you expected? What did you expect then?'' With my hand behind my back I walk through his living room. And with one finger I picked up a dirty sock. ''I expected a dirty guys home, with no female touch what so ever. Guess I was right huh?'' With a laugh I threw his sock at him. ''Ha Ha, very funny. I like my dirty house just as it is! And if you want to you can make it better? Give it that female touch of yours'' He threw the sock back at me. ''Gladly, but as in return you have to do something for me'' _I knew just the thing to ask him._

''Something for you? What did you have in mind?'' He looked confused. I pushed some more dirty laundry from his sofa and sat down. ''Well, you didn't introduce me to your OTHER co-worker. You know, that blond girl?'' _I tried my best to keep my mind to the question._ _Maybe I was afraid what he had to say._ He sat down on a office chair. And put his hand on his chin, rubbing his chin. ''Well.. I don't know much about her. I know her name is Elsa and that she likes ice as much as I do.''_ Elsa. _''Every time I ask her something about her life she just ignores my question or talks around it.'' _Her name is Elsa. _''She didn't answer my question either about why she was at the party the other night. You know, when you fell down'' _Elsa, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _''Anna? Are you even listening to me?'' My head shoots up. ''Yeah I was, kind of'' Kristoff sighed. ''Anna listen, she doesn't let people into her life. She is a closed book. I've tried you know'' I nod. ''But if she's a closed book why was she at the party?'' Kristoff sigh again and smacked his hand over his eyes. ''If you listened I told you! I don't know, she didn't tell me. She avoided the question and then well. She saw you, she began to smile and when I turned around to wave you over you fell.'' I scratched the back of my head. ''sorry'' I smiled apologetically. ''You don't have to apologize Anna. It wasn't your fault. But I warn you, If you want to get close to Elsa you have a long way to go.'' _It's a road I'm willing to take._ ''Uhuh, I understand''

_It's a dark road to walk on. _

_After getting a pizza at Kristoff's I went home. I couldn't stay there, it would give Kristoff the wrong idea. And I have work tomorrow._ I took my clothes off to take a shower. What I didn't noticed was that the invitation that Elsa gave me fell out of my pants. An invitation to a art exhibition, tomorrow night at seven.

After the shower I went straight to bed, I threw the pile of clothed including the invitation into my laundry basket. _I wash them tomorrow._

_My day flew by, there was this old lady who told me about her life with her husband. How they met and how their life was. Sadly her husband passed away. I gave her some coffee to calm her down. But her pain was so deep. It was heartbreaking_. After work I went to Kristoff's. The shop was always closed on Mondays _strangely_. ''What do you want to eat?'' Kristoff walked up to me with a big folder. ''Pizza, Chinese?''

We order some sushi and I laughed at Kristoff's walrus imitation. The night went on.

What I didn't realize is that somewhere Elsa was hoping for my presence.

_The week was over like that. I'm still amazed how many people these days are in such a hurry. Calm down, life is over when you least expect it. You can be hit by a car or something worse. I spoke Hans everyday of the week, just like Kristoff. Only Hans was bragging about some girl he hooked up with. I didn't spend much attention to him. The last few weeks he was very possessive about me. Always texting or calling me. He ask about Kristoff and Elsa. Maybe he was jealous? He told me that he was giving his usual Friday fest he liked to call it. _''I would love if you came? Pretty please?'' I sighed. ''Alright I will show up!'' I hear Hans talking to someone else in the background. ''Great! I'm looking forward to seeing you Anna! Bye!'' *click*

_Alright bye then?_

I picked up my phone to call Kristoff. _Maybe me wanted to go with me. Maybe was Elsa there too. _''Kristoff! Quick question. To you want to go to a party on Friday?'' ''Awh, I'm sorry Anna I can't. Work stuff to do. Why don't you ask Elsa?'' _Elsa? If only I had her number. _''I don't have her number, and I haven't seen her all week.'' _It's like she's avoiding me._ ''Well I HAVE seen, well three days of the week. She seemed distracted so maybe she's in for a little fun! I'll ask her!'' ''Thanks Kristoff, let me know!''

_Maybe we'll ditch the party and have our own little fun night._

Later that evening Kristoff called me.

''Hi''

''Hi Anna, eh. I just ask Elsa if she wanted to go with you''

''Yeah and? What did she say?''

''Well. She said that she didn't know. Yes. No. maybe. I ask if there was something wrong. Asked if she didn't like you or something but like the avoiding queen that she is she..''

''Avoided the question.'' I interrupted Kristoff.

''Yeah. So I don't really know if she's going or not. She not herself this week. Wonder what is wrong.'' _I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_

''Thanks for asking Kristoff. I'll go by myself then. Hans is there anyway.'' _If he don't find a girl to make out with._

''Have a fun night Anna, I'll catch up with you later!''

''Bye''

When I arrived at the party it was full on. People were shouting and doing shots. _What am I doing here? _Elsa's face flashes before my eyes. I smile lightly. _I know damn well why I'm here. For her. I want to know her story. Kristoff just made me more curious. _But in all this crowd I can't find her. _Was she even at the party? _I walk around for a few minutes. I saw Hans with his minions talking and laughing. _Were they pointing at me? _I waved carefully. I turn around and bumped into someone. I almost fell to the floor again as the person catches me by the hand and pull me up. In the quickness of this all my hand were wrapped around their neck and I felt a hand on my lower back. My eyes were still closed in fear. ''You can open your eyes if you want to, I've got you'' _That voice, I've found her._

''Elsa''

She seemed surprised to hear her name. She didn't introduce herself to me.

''You seem to fall down every time I'm with you. We need to start meeting each other in different ways Anna.'' Her hand covers her little chuckle. _So cute. _

We move ourselves trough the crowed. Her hand in mine. _And boy it felt good._ As we moved ourselves to a quiet spot she pushed me against the wall. Her face inches from mine. _If I could faint I could do it right now._

''Do you want something to drink? I'll get you anything. Wine? Beer? Coke? Coke Bacardi?''

''I'll have what you're having'' I could hardly hide my smile.

''Will do!'' She squeezes my hand and with a nod Elsa disappeared into the crowd.

''Luckily she grabbed you or else you had another bump on your head.'' I heard Hans's voice. He stood close to me. I quickly turned around. ''Y-yeah, luckily'' Not letting him know he scared me.

''Anna'' He spread his arms asking for a hug. Doubtful I gave him a hug, it bugged me that he stood this close to me. Observing me with Elsa. ''Do you want something to drink Anna? Let's do some shots!''

''No no, Elsa is already getting me something to drink''

''Elsa? Every time I see you, you have another random person you're talking about but I never see them.''

''You know that blond girl I called you for like a week ago?''

''Yeah, I can vaguely remember'' His eyes narrowed.

''Well. I found her, that was the girl I was talking about''

''Alright than, can you introduce me than? Maybe I won't leave alone this night'' He slightly poking me with his elbows.

I pushed him away from me. ''Stop it, she's out of your league.''

Just as I was looking for her, Elsa came back with our drinks.

''Elsa, come on let's go'' I walked towards her.

Elsa stopped in the middle of the crowed. She looked at me, than at Hans, and back to me again. Her eyes were wide open. Full of fear and anger.

Hans leaned over to me. ''I guess she saw a ghost or something?'' with a laugh he poked me again. But I was not listening. _What was wrong with Elsa?_

She blinked a few times as she slowly walked to me, her eyes still on Hans. Roughly she pushed the two cups into me hand. ''I- I need to g- go'' Her voice was shaky. Briefly she looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were watery. _She was about to cry._ I brought my hand op to her cheek to comfort her. But before I could touch her she ran away. I tried to chase after her but she was gone. _What had just happened? What was going on here? _

_I felt alone, I felt alone in a room full of people._


	4. Closer to her

I couldn't find Elsa anywhere, it's like she vanished into thin air. I called out for her, wanting for her to come around. _To come back to me._ Hans helped me search for her. _But it was because of him that she ran away right? Did he know something more?_

''Hans, why did she run away?''

Hans stopped and looked at me.

''I don't know Anna, I thought you could tell me.''

Hans threw his hands in the air. ''Anna it's a party. It's _my_ party. I don't want to spend my whole night looking for a girl who doesn't want to be with you. Come on let's go.''

_Maybe he was right, but there is something more going on here._

I walked with Hans back to his friends. Hans gave me something to drink for me to calm down._ I felt someone watching me._ ''Come on Anna, don't be so boring. She will come back I know it. Maybe not tonight so drink with us''

_I didn't want to, my mind wasn't in the good place it should be._ ''You know what Anna, I'll give you my famous shake! No alcohol at all, alright?''

I smiled. _He really cared for me, he don't want to see me all depressed. Maybe Hans was right, she will come back. I know where she works. Everything will be alright!_

I asked Hans to give me non alcoholic drinks all night, I don't want to feel terrible again the next morning. Each time when he tried to slip me some alcohol I always notice. As the night went on all the guys were becoming more and more drunk. _And more and more touchy._

''Come on Anna, drink up. I didn't get you_ this_ drink for nothing''

_What?_

As soon as I finished my drink Hans grabbed my butt.

''No Hans stop it, I don't want to!''

''Awh, Anna come on. I know you want it'' He started to hang around my neck.

''No quit it!'' I pushed him away from me. _I need to get out of here._

But before I could take one step Hans pushed me back to the wall. My head slammed hard against the wall. He pushed his body against mine, start kissing my neck. His hand going up my shirt.

''Stop it! Hans I don't want this! Somebody help me''

His friends just stood there and let this whole thing happen. _Somebody help me! What is happening to me? I feel dizzy, I don't feel right. _

His friends walked away, some of them were laughing, and others were on the lookout for Hans. I tried to scream and kick but my whole body went numb.

My legs were going jelly, and slowly I began to fade away. I feel Hans putting me over his shoulder and he starts walking. Before I slipped away I saw where he was taking me.

_No.._

_The bedroom_

I woke up with a massive headache. _Ugh not again. _My eyes shoot open. _Where am I? Where is Hans? What did he do to me? _I wasn't in my own home, not Kristoff's, and not Hans's. Was I in one of Hans's friend home? I was in a big studio apartment with big windows. I woke up in a big king sized bed. _Wow, you can put 4 people in this bed._ With deep blue covers. I was only wearing my top and underwear. _What had happened? _Slowly flashes from last night came creeping back up on me. Hans threw me on the bed and began to unbuckle his belt. I close my eyes. _I don't want to remember. I just want to know where I am. _I heard a noise came from the kitchen. Quickly I stood to check out the noise. But I stopped as soon as my feet touch the ground. _What if it's Hans? That this IS his friends house. Because he still lived with his parents he needed some shelter to rape me over and over again so no one can hear me scream. _Scared I backed up to the bed. My eyes were fixed on the door where I heard the noise coming from. I still was weak from yesterday. _What did he gave me. Did he give me alcohol to make me drunk? _I heard someone pouring something in a glass and putting it away. I heard the person walking towards the door. I held my breath as the door slowly opens.

Bright blue eyes and a soft smile came to meet me.

''Good morning sleepyhead''

_Elsa. It was Elsa._

_She looked amazing, like she just woken up so cute. Her hair all messy. Her shir.. _My eyes shoot open. _Did she…no it can't be. She wouldn't... would she? _I didn't knew how to react.

Not knowing what to do, I remain silent and I didn't move.

''I know that you are confused right now. Don't worry Anna. You're safe.'' She smiled.

Slowly she walked up to me, two cups of coffee in her hands.

''Elsa. Why am I here? What happened? Did you do something to me? Why did you run away last night?'' I wanted my answers.

Elsa stopped. ''I have coffee for you, I don't know if you wanted cream of sugar in it so I didn't. If you want to I have it in the kitc...''

''Don't talk around it Elsa! What did you do to me!'' I was angry, I needed to know.

She sighed. ''I didn't do anything Anna. I wouldn't. I-I'' She stopped.

Flashes from last night started to play in my head. I felt Elsa's hand behind my neck, one under my knees. She pulled me up. Her face inches from mine. ''Hold on Anna. You're save with me.'' I saw Hans in the corner with blood coming down his nose and mouth. He yelled. ''No one is save with you Elsa! Mark my words!''

''Y-you saved me?'' I whispered. Elsa stood besides the bed. She didn't respond, she held out one cup. I jumped on my feet and flew towards Elsa. My arms around her neck, my body close to hers. ''Anna?'' In a shock she let the cups fall to the floor. Her arms snake around my waist. I burry my face deep into her hair.

I cried.

She kissed my head. ''There, there. Let it all out. You had a rough night.''

She held me even tighter. We stood there for a moment as she took my face into her hands whipping my tears away with her thumbs. I stared into her eyes. And she back into mine.

Her hands left my cheeks and went for my lower back. Pulling me close to her. Her body against mine. My hands were still on her shoulders.

We gaze into each other's eyes as I feel myself leaning in. _I want this so badly._

Slowly I close my eyes. Waiting for Elsa to close the gap. And she did, only not with a kiss but with a tight hug. _Damn it._

''Lie down Anna, you must be exhausted'' A little disappointed I nod and lie down. I was necessary because I fell asleep as soon as Elsa put the blanket cover over me. I felt her kiss me on my temple.

''Sleep well Anna'' I heard her whisper.

When I woke up I smelled of coffee. On a little table besides the bed there was a plate with a sandwich and a cup of coffee. There was also a little note;

''_Anna, _

_You must be hungry after all of this. So enjoy. _

_I'll be in my studio room if you want to see me._

_Elsa''_

_Studio room?_

I looked around to find my stuff. She had folded my clothes on a chair near the bed. _I'm in Elsa's house. I have some exploring to do! _I hopped out of bed to take a sip of coffee. _Delicious! Elsa knows how to make a great cup of coffee. _

I put on my clothes to wander around in Elsa's house. She liked the color blue, it was everywhere! I walked to the window. _Where did she lived? _She lived in the city that one thing for sure. When I looked down I saw the city. _Everyone is in a hurry. Heh, nothing different about that. _Her bed was almost too big for me alone. _Where did she sleep? _I saw a chair next to the bed with a blanket nicely folded up on it. _Did she sleep on a chair? Her bed is so big that even if she slept with me in it I wouldn't touch her. Not like I don't want to touch her. I do want to touch her. What?_

I walked around in her apartment. A TV, sofa, dining table, and a lot of painting against the wall. I walked towards one and looked at it intensely. It was a painting of two girls playing in the snow. One of them looked like Elsa. I tilted my head. _Who painted this? _

''Do you like it?'' I heard Elsa's voice. ''That's one of my first pieces''

She had a piece cloth in her hands, whipping her hands dry, her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She had a dark blue sweater on with paint splatters everywhere, her pants were also covered in paint.

My mouth opened. ''You painted this? Wow, that so impressive!''

Elsa laughed. ''Really? Then you must see what my latest work looks like.''

She held out her hand. ''Come, I'll show you.''

I remembered the last time when I took her hand. My whole body had a shutdown.

I don't know much of this girl, what were her intentions? Against my better judgment I walked to her and took her hand. ''Show me Elsa''

She nodded and pulled me into a dark room.

_She pulled me right into her story._


	5. Paint and Brushes

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me what longer for this chapter to update! I hope you will like this one! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa didn't turn on the light right away. She hesitated. As in result I came closer to her. My head almost on her shoulder.

''Elsa?'' I whisper so soft that she almost didn't heard me.

She didn't respond. She moved forward, I heard her take a deep breath. Her hand left mine, and with a short click the light flashes on.

My eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light, but what I saw was nothing for my eyes to believe. The whole room was full of easels. In the right corner there were like 10 15 empty canvases ready to be painted. And there were so many paintings. From every size. My attention was drawn to a canvas with a cloth around it.

Elsa couched. ''So. This is my place'' Her hand went behind her neck.

''Wow, this is amazing. So many paintings! Did you all painted them yourself?''

Elsa smiled. ''Yeah I did.'' My mouth fell open. ''That's so amazing! How long are you painting?''

''I've been painting since.. Uhm, three years ago I think'' Her hand went up her chin. ''Yeah, I've made the first piece for..'' She stopped. Her eyes fell to the floor.

I turned to her. ''Elsa?'' My hands reach up to her cheeks. _Did I saw tears? _

She turned away. ''I made it for someone I used to know.'' Her voice was shaky. I heard her sniff her nose quietly. She turned back to me, with a big _fake _smile. ''Look Anna, this is my latest piece'' She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a big easel. _She don't want to talk about it. She talks around it. Don't push her Anna._ ''Oh Elsa it's amazing!'' It was a white forest. Raindrops were frozen to the tree branches. It was breathtaking, just like a picture. I turned to Elsa. ''It's beautiful!'' _You're beautiful. _''How do you do it! I mean, I know how to paint but this beautiful, not that your other painting aren't beautiful, I mean they are. But this one is more beautifuller.'' _Anna, stop rambling, you're making it worse. _Elsa laughed.

''I guess that it comes naturally. I paint what I find interesting or sometimes to process a bad time. Or someone I love.'' My head perked up. _Did she love someone? _I don't wanted to ask but my curiosity took the best of me. ''Do you have a painting of someone?'' Elsa shyly turned her face. ''Show me Elsa.'' I slightly nudged her. ''No, not yet. It's not finished.'' ''Neither is this one!'' I'm shouting, I throw my heads in front of me. _Anna you dumb girl. Stupid, stupid, stu.._

''You're right.'' I heard Elsa say. I looked at her. She smiled. ''You're right, it's not done yet.''

''I've so much more ideas to paint, and add to other paintings. Other colors, other styles to paint in.'' I saw her light up like never before. Her smile was the brightest I've ever seen. It was warm and gentle. It was sincere. She really love to paint. It's her way to deal with her past. _Did she loved anyone? _

The whole afternoon she told me about her paintings. Why she painted only winter and snow instead of summer or spring. ''I don't know, I love winter. It's so peaceful and breathtaking.'' _As are you. _''It's easy for me to paint. I put my brush on the canvas and I just paint away. I'm in my own world then. No worries from the outside world. Do you have something that relaxes you Anna?'' _Yes, you. _''I'm sorry what?'' Elsa sighed. ''You weren't listening? Kristoff said you were easily distracted.'' _They talked about me? _''Am not!'' I crossed my arms and pouted. Elsa chuckled. She poked my cheeks. ''Yeah you are. What was I talking about then?'' I nip at her finger. ''About your paintings?'' I smile innocently. Elsa softly smiled back. ''Well you're half right. But also half wrong'' She poked me once again in my cheek. ''Grab a brush, I'll show you'' _What?_

Elsa put a easel down for me with a big canvas. She put some paint on a pallet and pushed me towards the easel. ''Show me Anna. Show me what you got'' She crossed her arms and just stood there with a big smile. _Did she want me to paint? What did she wanted me to paint? I don't know how to paint. _I looked at my pallet then back to my canvas. ''I-I don't know what to paint..'' I turned back to Elsa. Her arms still crossed. ''Well. I just paint what comes to mind, what are you thinking about right now Anna?'' _You. How you're so talented and beautiful. How I wanted to throw these brushes away and just ki.. _''I-I don't know.'' Just as I wanted to put the brushes down I felt Elsa's hand on my sides. ''E-Elsa?'' ''Shh, don't worry. Let me help'' She whispers in my ear. I can feel her breath on my skin. She puts me in front of the canvas again. Her hands left my sides and went for my hand. _Just like the other day. The showcase. _I blush intensely. ''Tell me Anna, what is really on your mind right now.'' _I-I.. _Her voice was husky. _I want.._ ''Just let your hand tell what's on your mind right now'' Her body was pressed against my back. I felt her hands move mine as the brush swept against the canvas. Fluent I heard the brush go across the canvas but I wasn't looking. ''Just relax, paint what you feel and your hands will make it.'' I heard Elsa breathing in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I felt like a rag doll, she had complete control over me. One hand left mine as it curled up against my stomach pushing me closer to her body. She shifted her face deeper into my neck. _I can't concentrate like this. She's driving me mad. _My hands are shaking. I felt her face shift again as I felt her lips on my neck, slowly nipping my skin. And suddenly my whole body relaxes. Her hand goes under my shirt, softly brushing my skin with her fingers. I stopped painting, my brush and pallet were loosely in my hands. She didn't look at the canvas to know we'd stopped painting. She let go of my other hand. Her other hand took a trail from my arm to my chin. She tilted my head to give her all access to my skin. I breathed heavily. My mind was blank, I only felt her lips pressed against my neck. I felt Elsa's lips making a hickey on my neck. I wanted to turn around and just kiss her. But I was frozen in place. My legs were locked. Her lips made a trail from my shoulder to my jaw, to my ear. ''You have no idea how much I want this Anna.'' She whispers into my ear. But just before I could respond she licked my earlobe. I could just moan. I heard Elsa laugh. ''And I think I'm not the only one who wants this.'' The brush and pallet fell to the floor. _I want.. _I couldn't think anymore. My mind was everywhere. Her hands were everywhere. Elsa's lips left my skin. She slowly turns me around to face her. Our eyes meet as Elsa presses her forehead against mine. She smiled. ''I want you Anna'' _I want you Elsa. _

We stared into each other eyes. I blush heavily. _How did we end up here._ Just as we both start leaning in my phone starts to buzz. _Really? _Elsa flinched away. _Just great, moment ruined. _I looked at my phone, it was Kristoff calling. _Kristoff? Mm, I'll just let it go to voicemail. _I turned back to Elsa. ''Soo.. where were we?'' _Wauw, stop talking Anna. _My phone starts to buzz again. I looked at the screen. ''Kristoff?'' Elsa look confused. ''Well, take it. Maybe it's urgent?'' _ Maybe she's right. If it wasn't than he left me a message. _

''Hello?''

''Anna! Are you alright? Where are you?'' He sounded concerned.

''Calm down Kristoff. What is going on?''

I heard him take a deep breath to calm himself down.

''Anna, where are you right now? Are you home?''

''No I'm not home, I'm at..'' I look at Elsa. She smiles at me. I blush.

''No I'm not at home right now.''

''Well get your butt over here now! Someone broke into your house!''

My head shoots up. ''WHAT?!''

Elsa moved closer to me to hear what was going on.

''I'm coming right away! Stay there Kristoff!''

_Someone broke into my house, no, why, when, but.. how.._

''I'm sorry Elsa I need to go. Somebody broke into my house!''

Elsa put her hand over her mouth in fear. ''No. why?''

''I wish I knew. But I need to go right now.''

''I'll come with you'' Elsa smiled and took my hand.

''Let's go''

We left Elsa's house in a rush, and our painting behind. We didn't even look what we'd painted. But it was obvious what our minds wanted to paint.

A big red heart.


	6. Breakdown

**A/N **Hi everyone! I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and for all the kind responses to it!

You're all awesome!

Enjoy!

- CQ

* * *

When we came closer to my house we saw Kristoff walking around in circles.

I didn't know what to expect, didn't know how bad it would be. I saw Kristoff's worried face, and his eyes told almost everything.

''Anna, dear god you're okay!'' Kristoff pulled me into a tight hug. ''I didn't know what happened, I came to your house to surprise you with an ice cream but your door was open and and..''

''Relax Kristoff, I'm okay.'' My hands around his waist. Giving him an even tighter hug. _He really cares for me. _

As soon as he let go he looks at Elsa. ''Elsa? Why are you here?''

Elsa puts her hand behind her neck. She laughs shyly. ''Eh, long story?'' She shrugs her shoulders. ''I heard what happened so I decided to tag along. You know. For support.''

I felt Elsa's hand slip into mine as she gave me a light squeeze. I looked at her; she gave me a little wink.

''Mm, alright then'' _I hope that Kristoff don't ask again, I can't hold in my blush much longer. Not with her hand in mine. Not when she strokes her thumb over my skin._

* * *

We went inside, as soon as I saw my door my face fell. _I didn't know what to expect._

The door was completely shattered, chunks of wood everywhere.

Elsa was right by my side; we walked close to one another. My arm entwined into hers.

Slowly I walked through my own home; it didn't feel like home anymore. My house was gone. My sofa was ripped to pieces, just as my TV. My kitchen was trashed and somebody tore all of my clothing apart and just dumped it on my bed.

None of my windows were intact. And my lamps were used to break it.

I didn't have a home anymore. There was a strange vibe inside of the house. I searched for my stuff; I needed to know what was stolen. But there was nothing gone. Elsa also notices it.

''This wasn't an ordinary break in.'' I heard Elsa say.

She was right, nothing was stolen. My drawers were open and everything was on the floor but things like my camera and laptop were still here.

''What do you mean Elsa?'' Kristoff was into a shock to see the thing I saw.

''I mean that someone didn't break in to steal something, someone was out to hurt Anna.'' I felt her hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I heard the voice of Hans in the back of my head.

''No one is save with you Elsa! Mark my words!''

''Hans'' I whisper. Kristoff and Elsa heads perked up.

''What did you say Anna?'' Kristoff came closer. ''Hans''

My voice was steady, I knew the person behind this. I felt anger boil up inside of me.

I shook Elsa's hand of my shoulder and turned around to look her right in her eye.

''Hans told you that nobody is save with you and now this happened. Bit random isn't it Elsa?'' Elsa took a step back. My words hit her hard.

''Guys? What did Hans say? What is going on here?'' Kristoff was left dumbstruck.

''Hans did all of this, just because Elsa over here has some trouble with him. Don't you Elsa?'' Elsa was taken aback. ''I-I..'' She couldn't respond.

''If I didn't met you this whole thing didn't happened'' I started to shout to Elsa. I was Elsa tear up before my eyes but I didn't care. I was angry, mostly because of Hans. My anger was quicker than my mind. ''Go away!'' I started to push Elsa.

''Anna I saved your life, it could have been so much worse than this!''

''I don't know Elsa; I didn't remember anything from that night. Maybe it was you who wanted something from me'' _Where did that came from. _''You ran away, then came back as I was unconscious and took me to your house? A bit weird isn't it?I heard Kristoff gasp.

''I-I don't want to do anything bad to you. I just..''

''You just what Elsa?!'' I interrupted her. ''What did you wanted to do to me?''

Elsa was silent. Her eyes fell to the floor.

It was every emotion at the same time in my head. I didn't had my mind straight in one line. So I took it out on the person that was the closes to me.

''Anna relax! Elsa didn't do anything! Right Elsa?'' Elsa softly nodded. Kristoff tried to calm me down, but I was still angry. My whole life was torn apart. I didn't say anything. I walked around in my house. Kristoff and Elsa watched me in silence. I saw a picture of my family completely shattered on the floor. I looked at my mother; her warm smile was my downfall. I broke down in tears and fell on the floor. I lost everything.

* * *

Kristoff took me to his house. And Elsa made her way to her house, I couldn't blame her. I accused her of some very heavy things. _I hope I didn't ruin it. _I needed to think stuff over. This was too much for me to handle alone. So much had happened. Kristoff had laid me on the bed so I could rest. Kristoff's parents had a spare bedroom for me to live in temporary. I closed my eyes. I saw Elsa before me, just moments before Kristoff called me. Everything happened so fast the realization of what happened at Elsa's place just hit me. _What was she doing? What was I doing? Why was I even at her place? I didn't really know Elsa. What were her intentions? Do I really fall for someone that I didn't know?_ _Wait, am I falling for her? No, I just find her very interesting. Just that, _I smile. _Yes just that._

Elsa didn't go to her home; she waited for Kristoff to put me to bed. Just as he did that he came down stairs. Elsa was anxiously waiting at the foot of the stairs.

''How is she Kristoff?''

''She will be fine Elsa, but there is something that you need to explain to me.'' His voice was strong. ''What's up with Hans? I thought that you dealt with him already?''

''I did, but he's back. He's after Anna, Kristoff.'' Her voice was soft.

''How can he be free after everything he did?! Everything he did to you. This shit isn't happening again, is it Elsa?'' Kristoff was angry; he slammed his fists against the wall.

''No I won't let this happen again Kristoff. Please don't worry about me, worry about Anna. Her life is in danger. I will take a step back, and leave her alone. I think I start to fall for her Kristoff. But this can't go on like this, not with Hans knowing all this. Please Kristoff, protect her at all cost. I really really like her and I don't want it to end just like..'' Elsa stopped. Her eyes were watery.

Kristoff places his hand on both of Elsa her shoulders. ''It won't, I'll promise. But you have to tell me what happened. Why did you take her to your place? What happened at your place?''

Elsa sighed, pushing the tears away. ''I was with Anna at a party, he was there too. I was scared to see him. He acted like he didn't know me. Just to raise no suspicion. I ran away Kristoff. I left Anna behind with him!'' Elsa clenches her fists. ''And when I realized what I did I went back to search for Anna. I saw Hans's people standing guard. I knew something was wrong. So I lured those guys away and found Anna. Just before..'' Her eyes fell to the floor.

''Where did you find Anna? '' Elsa's eyes were still on the floor. ''Elsa, I need to know. Where did you find Anna?'' Kristoff's voice sounds compassionate.

''On the bed.'' Elsa whispered. ''With her pants on the floor. Hans was just standing there with his pants around his ankles. He wanted to..''

Elsa looked up; there was anger in her eyes. ''I lost it Kristoff. Everything was coming back to me. It was like a déjà vu! He still blames me for everything that happened. Something inside of me snapped when I saw Anna lying there. So I..''

Kristoff looks at Elsa quizzically. ''Elsa.. What did you do?''

''He didn't has a chance to even touch Anna with one finger.''

''Elsa.''

''I-I didn't want it to happen! Please believe me'' Elsa's voice was pleading.

''Elsa!'' his voice was compelling.

Elsa's gaze fell to the floor.

There was dead silent's. Both of them didn't respond.

Slowly Elsa began. ''I left Hans behind, bleeding but alive.''

''And I took Anna home with me for her own safety. If she was home something much worse could had happened to her. I-I don't want that to happen again Kristoff.'' Elsa began to sob.

Kristoff pulled Elsa into a hug.

''It won't Elsa, you didn't do anything wrong.''

I sat on the top step of the stairs. My hand coved my mouth. They didn't know that I could hear everything. But did I wanted to hear all of this? _What did Hans do to her? What did she do to Hans?_


	7. No Sleep

Chapter 7 –

I couldn't stay at Kristoff's house, I would be a burden to them. Even if he said is wasn't, I left. I need to clean my house anyway. I took a couple of days off work to set my mind straight. Kristoff and Olaf cleaned up my house. They replaced the door and windows. They put away all the thing that were broken. There was nothing left anymore. I didn't spoke to Elsa after I accused her of things. It was normal for her to be mad at me. Even if I had a ton of questions for her I kept my distance. Maybe she didn't want to see me anymore. I didn't want to think like that. There were things for me to do. Like a pile of paperwork that Kristoff and Olaf didn't touch. Kristoff had some old sofa's for me. It was nice. I could live in my home again. I stepped into my house and took a deep breath. I was alone with my thoughts. These past days I've heard so much, that I didn't know what to believe anymore. I didn't remember much off the night that Elsa saved me. I didn't even know IF she saved me. I only heard one side of the story. I knew Hans my whole life. Why did he wanted to do something bad to me? I don't know. The thing I overheard Kristoff and Elsa say were still in the back of my head. He didn't hurt me, but Elsa did hurt him.

Honestly I didn't want to go back home. _But I have to._ I needed to know what I had to replace. I tried to keep a straight face when I walked into my house. It was cold inside.

I always hated the feeling of being alone. I sat down in the middle of the room on my knees. Softly I start crying.

''Anna?''

I was so in my own thoughts that I didn't heard my name.

I sat on my knees hugging myself. I only heard my own silent sobs. My whole body was shaking, maybe of shock or maybe of fear and sadness. Or maybe all of that.

''Anna? Are you there?''

Suddenly I felt a pair of hand going around my body, hugging me from behind. I liked the contact so that I didn't moved. My silent sobs were now loud. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything that had happened I let out. I felt soft kisses on the top of my head. Arms that hold me even tighter than before. My sobs filled the room with sadness. I don't know how long I lay there in their arms. The person comforted me the whole time. Giving me silent kisses on my head. Reassure me. Rubbing their hands up and down my arms. Outside it was raining, I heard it hitting the streets. It was relaxing. I always loved the rain, each drop had a own unique story to tell. Just as my own tears.

After a while my tears had dried. I still didn't look at the person to know who this person was. It was a connection like no other. Even if our start was rough our bond was strong. I knew their sent, their body movement, almost every little thing about them. We didn't knew each other long, but in my case long enough.

The person lifted me up, they knew I was exhausted after everything. I just wanted the feeling of someone close to me. I don't wanted to feel alone all again. I buried my face deep in the persons neck, and hold a tight grip on their collar.

I didn't let go as the person placed me on the bed. I didn't want to let go. Not again.

''You have to let go of me Anna, you need your rest.''

I shook my head. ''No I don't want to sleep. I don't want to be alone again.''

I heard the person let go of a silent chuckle.

''Alright then'' The person lifted me up again and carried me to my balcony.

''Let's watch the stars.'' The person put me on the edge of the railing.

The rain had stopped, and the whole sky was filled with the brightest stars. I cried for so long that it had turned into night. It was full moon that evening but I didn't had eye for that.

We sat for a while just looking at the starts. I let my head fall on the shoulder of the person who laid there head on mine in return. Our hands entwined. I started to yawn.

''Go to bed Anna. Please.''

I didn't heard the person anymore, I was half asleep already. We sat on a railing and me falling asleep was a bad thing to do.

The person lifted me up again and brought me to my bedroom. I was so sleepy that I didn't felt the person putting me down and putting the blanket over my body. I still had my clothes on.

''Sleep well Anna'' The person places a kiss on my head and starts to walk away. I sit up.

''Wait. Please'' I heard the footsteps stop.

''I don't want to be here. Not alone. This place is not my home anymore. At least it doesn't feel like it. Can I.. spend the night with you again?''

No response.

''Please Elsa.''

It took a while for her to respond.

''I don't want to hurt you anymore Anna, I've done enough. Look at your house''

I could only see her silhouette in the distance.

''This wasn't your fault. You didn't do this to me Elsa, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine, I'm just lonely. I want to be with you right now.''

No response.

I jump out of bed and walk towards Elsa. I see her flinch away, her posture says she want to run. I stop walking, to scared that she will run away. ''Please, don't leave me here..''

I start walking, slowly step for step I walk to her. I put both of my hand out trying to grab hers.

I start to get closer and closer to her. Slowly I put out a finger to find her hands. As soon as my finger touches her skin I feel her flinch with her hands. I grabs her hands and lace our fingers together. ''Please Elsa. I want to be with you tonight.''

Her grip on my hand tightened.

''I can't.''

I feel a lump in my throat. _Don't leave me._

Elsa starts to walk away, but she forgot that I had her hand. With her head down she walks away. _I will not let go of her. _My grip tightens around her fingers as she tries to let go of me.

_She needs me, no. I need her. _

''Anna please let go of me, you need your rest and I need to go.''

I bow my head down. I still held her hand in mine. Even if I was close to tears I felt something boil up inside of me. I didn't want to let go, she is the one that makes me smile. The one person that could take away the feeling of loneliness.

I smile. Yeah, she can do all of that.

''I can't stay.''

I let go of Elsa's hand slowly. But before Elsa could ask what was wrong I threw myself at her. My hands around her neck. We fell to the floor. Elsa was not prepared to catch me.

With a dull thud we hit the ground. My face on Elsa's chest. I could hear her heart beating fast. I could feel her breath on my head. We didn't said anything to each other. We just laid there. The beat of Elsa's heart was sedative. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

I wasn't fully asleep that night, I remember little pieces of it. Just like a little kid that falls asleep in a car. Mostly dad had to carry the kid to his or her bed. Only to wake up a few times but to doze off again seconds later. I can remember Elsa carrying me to her car, putting me in the passenger seat. I heard her swear when she touched my boob while putting the safety belt on. I remember her pulling me out of the car and carrying me upstairs and placing me in her bed. I was half awake when she walked to the bathroom. Ready to change into her night clothes. ''Elsa?''

She didn't respond, she was already in the bathroom. I heard her brush her teeth and I heard her putting stuff away. I was more asleep than awake when she came back, I watched her as she grabbed a chair and a blanket. She sat on the chair and grabbed another one to place her feet on. ''No'' I whisper.

''Anna? Why are you awake? Go back to sleep.''

''Don't sleep on the chair again, please. Come lay with me''

I heard her move the chair to stand up. I was hoping that she would lie down beside me but she didn't. She grabbed the blanket and tucked me in. ''You need to sleep.''

''Not when you are sleeping on the chair. There is enough space for the both of us.''

I begin to yawn and start to rub my eyes.

''Just go back to sleep Anna, don't worry abou..''

I grabbed her behind her neck and pulled her into the bed. She was now on top of me, our noses were touching. My hands around her neck, her hands on my hips. We gaze into each other eyes. I feel my cheeks burning up. My mind is racing just like my heart. I'm trying to find the right words to say. I smile lightly.

''Please, stay close to me tonight Elsa.''

''But I..''

''No buts! I can't take no for an answer!''

I can hear Elsa smile, breathing out a small puff off air.

''Fine. You've got me in a headlock anyway.''

Elsa rolled to one side off the bed and held out her hand sideways. Asking for a hug. I place my head on her chest and my arm on her side. She pulled me into a tight hug. Elsa was very warm and she held me more securely than anything else in this world. Her chin was on the top of my head. Every now and then she gave me soft little kisses on the top of my head. ''Sweet dreams Anna'' I heard her take a deep breath. ''Sweet dreams Elsa.''

We whisper as we both fell asleep in each other arms.


	8. A Rose From The Past

**A/N: **How are you guys doing? enjoying this so far? Keep up the reads and if there is anything let me know!

You rock! :)

love,

CQ

* * *

The sun was already up when I woke up. I could sleep more but the sun was keeping me awake. I turned over once more before I stretch my whole body. I have never slept this well.

I turn around to face Elsa.

''Good morning Els..''

_What?_

The bed was empty. _But, how? Elsa was here last night, right? She did sleep next to me, right? _I search for the chair. _No chair. _Even her pillow was gone. _No._

I hit the sheets off of me. My feet hit the cold floor. _I was so positive that Elsa was here last night. I was in her apartment. _I decided to look for her. ''Elsa?'' _Was I dreaming? Am I dreaming right now?_ I opened the door to the kitchen. Nothing. The bathroom. Nothing. Spare bedroom. Nothing. _Wait. Maybe. _I walked to her art room. ''Elsa?'' Maybe she was in there. The last time she was in her art room. _Yeah, she will be in her art room._

Slowly I open the door. There was no light at all. She wasn't there either. _Where did she go? _

''Elsa.'' I softly whisper. _Where did you go?_

* * *

I walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I don't have any clean clothes with me. I slept in the clothes of yesterday. W_ill Elsa be mad if I borrowed something from her? _I walked to her closet. _So many clothes! _I start to search through her clothes. Well I can't stay in my old stinky clothes can I? Elsa wouldn't mind! I pull out a few pieces of clothing and place them on the bed. _Some of these clothes are so not like Elsa. She mostly wore blue, or even black. But these dresses were more pink, red isch. _Suddenly my eyes fall on a beautiful dress. _Wow. _It was a red dress, but if you held it in a different angle it was more a purple dress. It was nothing special at all. It was a dress with a V-neck and with ruffles around the neck and breast part. Every other piece of clothing I hung back in the closet. _I want to wear this one._

I pulled my shirt over my head. Suddenly a strong scent hits my nose. _Gross! _I needed to take a shower. Like right now. I put the dress down and walked to the bathroom. _Maybe when I'm done Elsa will be back. If she comes back. _I grabbed a towel and put it over the railing. I turned the knob. ''AAH'' oh my god, so cold! _Cold, cold, cold. _Quickly I turned the knob. _Much better._

Elsa has a lot of stuff for her hair. Can't blame her, she has such pretty hair! So long and always perfect in that braid. It needs to be taken care for. I open one bottle and took a big inhale. _This isn't how Elsa smells. I've never smelled this one before. It's nice but different. _I poured some body lotion on my hands and rubbed it over my body. Oeh, I smell good.

I will pay Elsa back when she returns. I borrowed too much from her. I would have gone home to get my own stuff but I still don't know where I am. I mean, I KNOW where I am right now. But I don't know how to get home. I mean.. _Urgh, stop it. You're giving yourself a headache. _

Well, I don't smell no more. Elsa's nostrils will be pleased. I grabbed the towel of the railing and start to dry me off. I stopped a few times to hear if there was any movement inside of the house. Nothing. _Where did she go? _Maybe she had to work? I smacked my forehead. Of course! Work.

I put my towel on like a dress and another towel for my hair. I quickly walked to the bedroom, to get my phone. I searched Kristoff. I heard it rang.

''Hello?'' I heard Kristoff's sleepy voice.

''Kristoff?''

''Anna?''

''Yeah, did I disturbed you?''

Kristoff yawned. ''No not at all.''

He's a bad liar.

''Kristoff quick question. That you can get back to sleep.''

''I wasn't asleeeeaaa'' He didn't even end his sentence because a yawn interrupted him.

''Yeah, liar. Listen. Is Elsa at work today?''

It took a moment for my question to reach Kristoff's brain.

''No, Olaf is working today.''

_She had the day off?_

''Why do you ask?''

''No reason.'' I paused. ''I'm at Elsa's place at the moment and she was gone in the morning so I thought that she had to work today because she didn't left a message.''

Suddenly Kristoff was wide awake.

''You're at Elsa's place?''

''Yeah. I am. I didn't want to sleep alone.''

''Anna. I don't think that this is such a good idea. You need your rest after everything.''

''I did get my rest. I slept even better here than when I am alone.''

Kristoff sighed.

''Please go home Anna. I will be there in a few minutes. What kind of ice cream do you want?''

''No Kristoff, I'm staying here. I want to thank Elsa for everything. After that we can hang out alright?''

''Anna please, I care about you. Elsa has a lot on her mind right now. Go home.'' His voice was calm.

_Did this had something to do with what I've heard earlier?_

''I'm sorry Kristoff. I'm staying. Talk to you later.''

Before he could say bye I hung up. I know what I've heard. And I wanted my answers. But first I need to change into that dress. Because as Elsa sees me like this..

I grabbed the dress off the railing and pulled the towel off my head. My hair is to wet to put in my pigtails. I blow my bangs aside. Well hair down it is, also nice for a change.

I look at myself in the mirror. _Elsa said that she liked me. _I grabbed the dress and pulled the zipped open. I grabbed a brush and start brushing my hair. _Elsa wouldn't recognize me in this haha._ I put the brush down and put the dress on. _Wow, it was made just for me. I fit right in it. _The zipper closed perfectly. I looked in the mirror, I looked at the dress and my hair. _Elsa said that she liked me. _I looked at my face. _A little make up won't hurt right?_ _Al little blush and mascara? _I looked around in Elsa's stuff. Ah, mascara.

* * *

After a hour Elsa hadn't returned yet. I start to think that she's avoiding me. Maybe Kristoff was right. I start walking around in her house. _I'm bored. _I looked at the painting on the wall. Suddenly my mind start racing. _I can go to her art room. There is so much to see there! I can see some painting that I haven't seen before! _

I walked to the door, slowly I pushed it open and turned on the light. With a few blinks it came on. I shut the door behind me as I start walking. Most of these painting is already saw. But there was one painting that I was curious about. The painting in the corner, the painting with the cloth around it. I walk straight to the canvas. But there was another one in my way. I looked at it briefly. I stopped. _A red heart? _Flashes of that day filled my mind. The way she held me, the way her hand brushed against my skin. I smile. _Yeah, she liked me. And when she returns I will show her how I feel about her. _I placed my hand on my heart and closed my eyes. I walked to the painting in the corner. I grabbed the cloth and pulled it off. The painting was faced to the wall. With a few ear numbing cracking I turned it around.

_What the.._

Always drew winter, she told me so. But this wasn't winter at all. It was a girl.

It was a girl playing the violin. She was wearing the same dress like I did. Her hair was red just like mine. I didn't heard the front door opening. I was mesmerized by the painting. It was beautiful, she looked a lot like me right now, with the dress and the hair down.

''Anna?''

I heard Elsa's voice. _She's home! _

''I'm over here Elsa''

I must ask her about this girl, who is she?

I heard Elsa's footsteps getting louder. I put my finger on my chin. _Was she a relative of Elsa?_

I heard the door open behind me.

''I'm sorry Anna, I was out getting breakfast but there was such a big line at starbu..''

She stopped talking. I turned around to see what was wrong. Elsa stood in the doorway with a bag from Starbucks in one hand and two cups in the other. Her eyes were wide open and her face was paler than ever.

''Elsa?''

_Hehe, she was stunned by my beauty. _

I close my eyes and start turning back and forth to let her soak in all of this.

I slowly open my eyes again to look at Elsa. She still has a big shock on her face. _This isn't the good kind of shock. _I saw her lips move but I can't hear any words coming out.

Suddenly Elsa let go of what she was holding. Just like in slow motion the coffee and bag falls to the floor.

''R-r.''

What was she trying to say?

The cups hit the ground, spilling coffee everywhere.

''R-ro..''

''Yes? What are you trying to say Elsa?''

Her eyes slowly start to water up.

''R- Rose.'' She whispers. A tear left her eye.

''What?'' I looked behind me at the painting.

''Rose. I've missed you so much'' Tears start pouring down her cheeks.

With her hands out she walked to me. A broken smile on her face.

She thinks I'm Rose. The girl from the painting.

But she stopped when she came closer. She sees that I'm not her. Her hands falls along her sides. Her shoulders are shaking, tears leaving a trail of mascara all over her face. ''Rose, Rose. I'm so sorry Rose'' She's crying, she's sobbing, _she's grieving._ Elsa put her hands over her face as she falls to the floor. I run to her.

''I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you Rose.''

''I'm sorry.''

''I'm sorry.''

''I'm sorry.''


	9. Lifelong Friend

**A/N: **Hi there.

Quick thing here. For the people who don't know the song, it's Evanescence - Hello.

Enjoy!

Rock on guys!

Love,

CQ

* * *

''I'm sorry Anna. I didn't want you to see me like this.''

Elsa undid herself from my grip and sat on her own. She didn't looked at me.

''I'm sorry. It's fine if you want to leave. I will understand.''

''No.'' Elsa's looked up. ''I will not leave you here like this Elsa.''

Our eyes meet. When there was first only love in her eyes there was now sadness. She quickly looked away as she saw my dress.

''I-I'm sorry for the dress, I'm going to change right away!''

Before Elsa could respond I jumped on my feet and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

I was putting on my own clothes again as I hear music coming from the art room.

I heard a piano and I heard a woman singing. I didn't heard the words. Slowly I walked to the door. And slowly I heard the words flowing through the room.

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

I pushed the door open.

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.**

**Hello.**

''Elsa?'' I walked to her, she was faced to the wall. The painting of the girl was covered with a cloth again. She was hugging herself.

**If I smile and don't believe.**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. **

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.**

**Don't cry.**

I heard Elsa whispering to herself, but because of the music I didn't heard what.

''Elsa?''

I was now inches away from her. Wanting to touch her, to comfort her.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here.**

**All that's left of yesterday.**

The music stopped.

I heard Elsa take a deep breath as she turned around. _A broken smile. _

''We used to spend hours and hours here.''

''We..?'' I looked at the covered painting.

Elsa slowly walked to me.

''Her name was...'' She stopped for a moment. ''Rose.''

I whisper her name. ''Rose''

Elsa continued ''This was our room. She played the violin as I was painting. We've spend hours here. I've chosen the best place to tell this.'' Elsa softly smiled.

''We were best friends. She was my whole world. We..''

''We needed each other. We loved each other'' Suddenly her face changes.

''But Rose, she..'' Elsa closed her eyes. Trying to stay strong. ''From that time..''

I could only stare at Elsa's lips. ''From that time my whole world lost its color.''

Her eyes were still closed as she kept on talking. I didn't say a word. I was just listening.

''The one who helped me retrieve its color..'' She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

''Was you, Anna'' We gaze into each other eyes. ''When you came into my life I was able to live again.'' Slowly her hand moves to my cheek. ''When you are around, I can finally..''

I start to blush intensely. ''Be myself again'' Her hand touched my cheek as I start losing myself in her eyes. I couldn't help it but ask. ''Uhm Elsa? What happened to her? Did you guys like broke up?'' Elsa's hand left my cheek as her face changes once again.

''No, we didn't'' Sadness fills her eyes. ''Look I'm sorry that I broke down like that Anna. I didn't want you to see me like that'' Elsa turned around to look at the covered painting. ''Elsa. What happened?'' I saw her hand tight up into a fist. ''She was murdered'' I gasp in fear.

''I found her on the street. Bleeding. With the killer right next to her'' Elsa turned around, she was crying. ''He didn't saw me, he just ran away'' I heard Elsa take a deep breath. ''She died in my arms that night. I couldn't do anything for her. Being with me was her downfall'' She stopped talking. ''Anna, you need to go'' _What? _Quickly Elsa wiped away her tears. ''You need to go, go to Kristoff.'' Elsa was pushing me to her door. ''Elsa? What are you doing? I'm not going anywhere!''

''Yes you are''

I shake myself free from Elsa's grip. ''No!''

Elsa froze in place. ''Anna please. You're not save here. You're not save with me''

Her eyes were pleading. There was so much more to this than I thought.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. We both looked up. Elsa's eyes were now questioning. She walked to the door, with me following her. She put her hand on the knob. ''Who is it?''

''It's me Kristoff, let me in''

Elsa slowly opened the door but it wasn't quick enough for Kristoff. He pushed the door open, pushing Elsa against the wall.

''Anna? Anna, where are you?''

''Kristoff? Why are you hoo!''

Kristoff grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

''Hey! Let go of me! Kristoff!''

I'm trying to get him to let me go but his hold of me is firm. I kick and scream but nothing happens. Kristoff carries me out of the house. We walked pass Elsa who is now lying on the floor. The blow with the door knocked her on the ground. She's looking right at me with a apologized look. She turns her head away. Hugging herself.

Kristoff carried me the whole way to his house, it wasn't far from Elsa's place, now I know how to find her. I snatched a spare key to her house, well. I hope it's a house key.

I didn't say anything to him, I was mad. Why did he took me?

''Look Anna, I know you're mad at me. But I had no choice''

He put me down on a chair. ''I know you don't understand any of this, but believe me it's for the best''

I cross my arms. ''How do you know what's best for me?''

''Because I know the story Anna, I was part of it''

He immediately caught my attention. ''You was?''

''What did Elsa tell you? What do you know?''

''Well'' I start. ''I know about Rose. About the painting. About her being murdered''

''I felt Elsa's pain and love for her, they were close weren't they Kristoff?''

Kristoff just nod. Not looking at me. ''Kristoff please, tell me everything. What is going on?''

I heard him take a deep breath. ''Alright I will tell you''

''A few years ago Elsa, Olaf, Hans and myself were a tight group of friends. We did everything together. We spend hours in the parlor. We all knew Elsa's love for girls. So it wasn't a surprise that she brought a girl to our group.''

''Rose'' I whispered.

''Yeah. Rose was Elsa's better half, in that time she didn't do much with her life. She lived for the parlor but outside that she had nothing. Thanks to Rose she found her way in painting. Because of Rose she is now a well known painter''

''It were really fun times. But suddenly everything changed. Just like that''

Kristoff looked at me. ''I got a call from Elsa. She was crying hysterically. Between the cries she told me that Rose was murdered. She was stabbed to death. 13 stabs to her chest. 4 to her head.''

I can see that Kristoff is struggling to tell me this. He's fighting his tears. I want to tell him to stop but he continues.

''It was raining that night. And I found Elsa sitting on the road with Rose in her arms. Covered in blood. She didn't want to let go of her, she was still using CPR. But we both knew it was too late''

''From that point on our whole group changed. I don't really know what happened also. But Elsa and Hans weren't talking anymore. Elsa locked herself up inside her house and Hans started to date a lot of woman. Suddenly Hans wouldn't hang out with us anymore. He said we were a bad for his image''

I don't understand, I know Hans my whole life. Did he had a double life?

''Elsa changed, she became quiet. Never said anything to no one. She completely closed herself from the world. Only the usual questions to customers. She was never rude or shy. Just different. I tried to talk to her about it. But when I even mention her name she starts crying or become so mad. The same thing when I mention Hans's name''

Kristoff rubs his eyes with his hands, trying to keep the tears on the inside.

''A few days ago Elsa started to bloom up. She was happy again, big smile on her face. She told me that she saw someone. That she had a little crush.''

Kristoff made a little laugh.

''She met you, Anna''

I didn't knew how to respond. I was happy but also confused.

''You are the only one who can help Elsa be herself again. For her to be happy again''

I smiled.

''But I don't want you to help her'' His eyes were intense.

''Listen Anna, if you want to be with Elsa your life is in danger because..'' He stopped. Not knowing if he already told me too much.

''Because the person who killed Rose hates Elsa deeply, and he will do anything to make her suffer''

I looked at Kristoff. He took a deep breath.

''Look you need to talk to Elsa for this, I've already said to much. I don't know the whole story, the details to everything but.

''The person who killed Rose..

..was Hans''


	10. Pushing Me Closer

Kristoff's words echoed in my head. I covered my ears and put my head between my legs. I didn't want to hear it but it was stuck in my head. _Hans killed someone, Hans killed someone._ Kristoff tried to comfort me but every word he said didn't reached my brain, I had a complete shutdown. I only heard his voice in a blurry distance. I felt his hands on my shoulders, trying to pull me into a hug. I didn't move, I was numbed. _Hans killed someone. _

I felt Kristoff shaking me, and slowly his words start reaching my brain again.

''Anna''

''Anna''

I looked at Kristoff. His face is inches from mine. A worried look on his face.

''I'm sorry to put this burden on you. Elsa tried to keep you away from her but I feel that you are the only one who can help her''

I nod, some words don't reach me but I know what he's talking about.

''It's all in your hands Anna, you need to figure out your feelings towards Elsa''

He stood up right, still a worried look on his face.

''Stay here if you want, I'll be here if you want to talk. Your room is still ready, I will leave you alone for now. You have a lot of thinking to do''

Kristoff kissed the top of my head and left the room.

* * *

I lied on the bed with my eyes on the ceiling. My mind was racing and no thought stayed at his place. I started to get a headache as someone knocked on the door. I didn't respond, and the door opened. I looked at the person who walked in.

''Anna? Are you alright?''

The little guy, Kristoff's best friend. Elsa's best friend, and at one point Hans's best friend.

He was a ray of sunshine every time he spoke, every time he entered a room. He just had a great aura around him, a vibe of happiness. I didn't respond to him.

He walked to my bed and sat down, placing his hand on my knee.

''I know you're hurting Anna, this isn't easy for you to handle''

I don't know how much Olaf knows about this, I know he was a part of the group.

''You know, I've never seen Elsa this happy. I mean, since..''

He paused, waiting for a response from me ''Since Rose''

I still looked at the ceiling, trying to not let Olaf see the tears.

I heard Olaf sigh, he patted me a few times on the knee as he stood up.

''If you want to talk or something, I'm here for you''

He had the door handle in his hands wanting to close the door.

''Olaf, wait!''

I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts again, and maybe Olaf can help me get rid of all these thoughts. Or maybe deal with them.

He stopped, and closed the door behind him. ''Tell me what's on your mind Anna''

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I start crying. Olaf walked to me and gave me a tight hug. He didn't talked to me, he just let me cry and waited for me to start first.

''I-I don't know w-what to do O-Olaf'' Olaf didn't respond to my question. He just stroked my hair and hugged me.

''I-I don't want her to get h-hurt. I want her to be happy'' I slowly start to calm down.

Olaf pulled me out of his hug, his hands on my shoulders. ''Anna, what do you feel inside''

I knew what he was trying to say but I didn't want to see it myself. He looked at me for a while. Olaf slowly began. ''You want her to be happy how?''

''What do you mean Olaf?'' The little guy smiled. ''You know damn right what I'm talking about, you don't have to be blind to see what is going on. But clearly you don't see it yet, but I KNOW you feel it in your heart'' He poked me on my chest. ''Do what you think is best, either way Kristoff and I will love you'' He winked at me. Just like Kristoff he kissed the top of my head and left the room.

* * *

I left a little note for Kristoff telling him that I won't be back soon. I needed to go to talk to Elsa about this, I wanted my answers. Not only about Rose, but answers about how I'm feeling about her. I hope that the key I took earlier was a spare house key. It was already dark outside so I need to focus how Kristoff took me from her place to his. I took a few wrong turns but eventually I found her house. I hesitated to put the key in the lock, what if she didn't wanted to see me, she did wanted to push me out of her house the first time. My hand was on the door knob. I took a deep breath and put the key into the lock. ''Hey, it opened''

Elsa's smell came to meet me when I opened the door, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. ''Elsa'' I need to find her, need to talk to her.

I walked to the living room as I heard music playing. Jet again I didn't heard words but only the music playing. I tried to find out where the music was coming from. I walked to the bedroom as I heard the words to the music. The volume was much louder than the last time.

The last time the words to the song were so touching, they really fit how Elsa was feeling that time. I stopped walking and start listening to the words of the song. Only this time it wasn't a touching type of song, it was rock. Metal even.

**I've been losing myself in anger**

**So much broken by the rage**

**Nothing could take my mind off**

**How to make them pay**

There was only one name I could think of when I heard the lyrics. Hans.

**Killing myself for nothing**

**Then the pain will go away**

**Losing myself to madness**

**And the game's been played**

**If I could turn the hands of time**

**I would, but here I am**

I opened the door to Elsa's art room, this is the place where the music was coming from.

I saw Elsa standing in her painting clothes, a brush and pallet in her hands. Anger in her eyes. She was painting something but I couldn't see what. She wasn't really painting, she was just throwing the paint on a canvas.

**Tell me why am I still here when it's all gone**

**I'm living with the ghost of yesterday**

**Tell me why I am still trying to hold on**

**I've got to turn it down to let it go**

Between her anger I saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't notices me standing in the doorway.

**I'm too tired to keep on trying**

**But I'm spellbound 'til the end**

**Knowing that there's no closure**

**For my wars inside**

**I've buried the good and evil**

**Only memories left behind**

**Iron the wounds to stand in**

**I will live to tell**

**If I could turn the hands of time**

**I would, but here I am (here I am!)**

Slowly I walked to her, I need to get her out of this. I want to close her wars inside.

**Tell me why am I still here when it's all gone**

**I'm living with the ghost of yesterday**

**Tell me why I am still trying to hold on**

**I've got to turn it down to let it go**

In between the throwing of paint I can see that she's screaming, the music is so loud that I can barely hear what she's screaming.

**Tell me why I'm wasting away**

**Tell me how to break my own chains**

'**Cause I'm losing after all**

**Tell me how to escaped this bricked fate**

**Tell me how to face one more day**

'**Cause I'm wasting away**

As I walked towards Elsa she notices me in her art room. Her face changes from anger to a surprised look. The music was to loud to hear her talk but I can see her lips shape my name. I can see in her eyes that she's scared. She didn't wanted me to see her like this.

**It's all gone silent**

**Searching for violent**

**Nothing to fight for alone**

**Tell me why am I still here when it's all gone (when it's all gone, when it's all gone)**

**I'm living with the ghost of yesterday (yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone)**

**Tell me why I am still trying to hold on**

**I've got to turn it down to let it go**

The music stopped but immediately start playing again, the same song again. Elsa had a little remote to stop the music. ''Anna''

She put the pencil and pallet down. All of her anger was nowhere to be found. ''Anna, why are you here?'' She still was surprised.

I try not to scare her, so I'm being cautious. I smile. ''I'm here for you''

I walk towards Elsa, who flinches back. She's trying to shut me out.

''Anna go away, you're not supposed to be here'' She's trying to keep her voice strong but I can hear the fear. I didn't listen to her, I just walked to her.

I stand right before her, I slightly tilted my head up to look her right in the eye.

I'm sure about how I feel about her. ''I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. Elsa''

I can see so much in her eyes, fear, disbelieve, a little bit of anger. But also love.

Her eyes a going wide as I wrap my arms around her neck, flinching her neck backwards. I need to stand on my toes a little for me to reach her. I look her into her eyes, her deep blue eyes. I feel her hands snake around my waist, pulling my body close to hers. She's trying not to look at me but it was too late. We both gaze into each other eyes. We both smile as we start losing ourselves. I chuckle a little when I saw Elsa's burning cheeks. We both start leaning in as I feel Elsa's hands tightening her grip on my waist. I start to close my eyes, only smelling Elsa's sent all around me.

''I'm yours Elsa''


	11. Sudden Suprise

**A/N: **Hi guys!

For the people who wanted to know the song from last chapter it was Within Temptation - Tell me why

For the people who knew, you have good taste in music! :)

It kinda took me long to finish this chapter, but here it is!

Enjoy and stay awesome!

Love,

CQ

* * *

I didn't know what happened, I lost my balance. My whole body went numb as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the whole room moving. I was taken aback at what just happened. I felt a pain shock go through my body. I fell to the floor. With a dull thud I fell right on my back. Against the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. Completely shocked I looked at Elsa. She had her head down, I didn't saw her eyes her hair was blocking every view of it. Her arms were stretched out before her, her hands were wide open. She stood still before me. I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Just before our lips met she pushed me away. ''Elsa'' My voice was soft. I didn't move, I just sat there with nothing but confusion in my mind and tears in my eyes. I felt rejected. ''El''

''Stop''

My head perked up. Elsa still didn't looked at me.

''You are not mine Anna, you will never be mine''

I didn't understand any of this. I was willing to fight for her and she pushes me away. I didn't respond to her, I didn't know what to say.

''Leave'' Elsa's voice was strong.

''But I..''

''LEAVE!''

I slowly start to get up on my feet again. Even if I was struck back by Elsa I didn't want to leave her side, even if she is demanding it.

Elsa's hands fell to her side, but within seconds her hands were wiping away her own tears.

Without saying anything I walked towards Elsa. Trying to pull her into a hug, she didn't replied the hug. Instead she tried to walk away from me. ''Elsa please''

''No Anna, I don't want you to get hurt''

Elsa wanted to walk away from me, I followed her into her bedroom.

''Elsa please stop, I want to talk about this''

She didn't respond to me, she just walked away from me. I've had enough of this, I wanted to fight for her. Because I was sure of what she felt for me. At least that's what I thought.

I grabbed Elsa's wrist. She stopped, but didn't turned around.

''Elsa listen to me. If you want me to leave I'll leave. I came here to fight, I came here for you'' I took a deep breath. ''I came back because I think..'' No I was sure.

''I came back because I love you Elsa''

I waited for a answer but she didn't spoke.

''If you don't feel the same way as I do I will leave you alone. Forever''

Slowly I let go of Elsa's wrist, as I felt her turn around. Her tears were dried up, small bits of mascara over her face. I saw happiness in her eyes. Was this the moment I was hoping for?

''Anna'' She was smiling. But suddenly she looked away. Her face changed once again.

''My love is too dangerous for you Anna. There is nothing in this world I love more than you but it can't be'' Elsa slowly walked to me, cupping my cheeks. She looked me right in the eye, my face start burning under her touch. ''Anna'' Slowly we start to lose ourselves in our gaze. Elsa's eyes start to flick between my eyes and my lips, I can't help but to bit my lower lip. Elsa's lips didn't go to my lips but to my forehead. I close my eyes to feel Elsa's soft lips against my skin. Her lips let go of my skin but her head was still in the same place. ''Anna, please forgive me'' She kisses me once more on my forehead and let go of my cheeks. A little confused I open my eyes again just to see Elsa was gone.

''Elsa? Elsa?'' I start to panic. No, no, no, no, no, please, no.

I start to search all of her rooms. But she was nowhere to be found.

Elsa was gone.

* * *

With my head in my mind I walked back to Kristoff's house. For some reason he was already waiting outside. He looked me in the eye and without saying anything he pulled me into a tight hug. ''I'm so sorry Anna'' Kristoff's hug tightened.

''She's gone'' I whisper. Kristoff pulls me out of the hug and look at me. He doesn't seem surprised to hear this. ''Come, let's get some coffee''

We sat down inside the parlor, Olaf was working but I saw that he occasionally looked at me. I also felt the burning eyes of Kristoff. I had my head down, looking at my coffee. Finally Kristoff had the courage to talk.

''What happened?'' Kristoff handed me a cup of coffee.

I didn't really wanted to talk about it, but eventually he will pull it out of me.

I looked at the showcase. Suddenly I saw a apron hanging in the corner. I didn't know why I kept looking at it. It was a ordinary apron. I stood up and walked to the showcase.

''Anna?''

I didn't listen to Kristoff. I walked around the showcase and stood before the apron. Suddenly I smelled a scent that I've smelled before. The scent triggered memories inside my mind. I grabbed the apron from a hook and held it out before me. I looked at the nametag.

''Elsa''

Slowly I turned my head towards Kristoff. ''Why is this here?''

Kristoff didn't respond, he start to avoid my eye contact.

''Why is this here!'' I start to get angry. I looked at Olaf who was also avoiding my eye contact. I took a deep breath as I turned my gaze back to Kristoff again. ''Kristoff, tell me why is Elsa's apron hanging here? Is she here?''

With a hesitation in his voice he began. ''She came here just moments before you did''

''She..''

''She didn't told me what had happened. She only said she was sorry and she gave me her apron''

The grip on the apron tightened as I pulled it closer to me. ''She came into the parlor, she was paler than she normally was. Tears in her eyes. I didn't had the chance to ask her something. She just pushed her apron in my hands and start walking away. She didn't respond to my calls. I tried to stop her and ask what had happened''

''She told me that she needed some time, so she..''

Kristoff stopped. ''She what?'' Still full of anger I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could.

''She quit her job''

I didn't want to believe Kristoff. I didn't wanted to hear it.

''S-She what?''

Kristoff had a painfully expression on his face, he didn't want to repeat it again.

He slowly looked at Olaf. How was avoiding every kind of contact.

''Someone talk to me!'' I knew just as much as they did. They couldn't tell me more. Both Kristoff and Olaf were as bewildered as I was. I was angry, I wanted to know the reason why this all had happened. But they didn't know. I accepted the silence as I walked towards the door. I felt Kristoff and Olaf looking at me but they didn't stop me. I stood still with the door in my hands, I turned around once more to look at both. I nodded at them as I walked out of the parlor with Elsa's apron in my hand.

* * *

I don't know how I got home, the whole walk was a blur to me. I tossed my keys in a corner and just sat on the couch. I pull the apron closer to me to smell Elsa in it. Slowly her scent flows into my nose. Memories just pops up into my head. I didn't felt it as tears rolled down my eyes an onto the apron. Flashes of my memories filled my mind. I felt Elsa's hands on my body, I smelled het scent everywhere around me. The way she looked at me, the way she touched me. The way she spoke to me. I was so lost into my own head that I didn't felt the cold wind that came into my apartment as the door opened and closed again.

''Hello Anna''

The voice startled me as I slowly lowered the apron. My back was facing the door so I didn't know who the person was, but the room was immediately a few degrees colder.

I heard a clicking sound behind me. Cautiously I stood up and turned around. It took a moment before I realize what was happening, I was still caught up in my own mind.

My eyes widened as I start to process what was facing me. I looked into barrel of a gun.

I flinched back trying to get away as soon as possible. ''No, no, no stay. I want to chat with you Anna'' I looked the person right in the eye. ''Hans''

''Correct'' He said with a smirk on his face. ''So Anna, how's life?''

I gave him a disgusting look but didn't said anything.

''Awh, that's not nice of you. You know Anna we really need to catch up, how about a more private place?''

''I will never go with you'' Slowly I grabbed my phone out of sight from Hans.

Hans stretched his arm out even further. ''Looks like you don't have a choice, do you?''

Without looking I try to make a call on my phone, I don't know who I dialed but I softly heard someone answer the phone.

I wanted to look who I called but the moment I looked down I saw Hans moving towards me grabbing my wrist.

''No stop it! Help, somebody help me!''

The more I tried to fight it the more Hans became fierce. ''Don't fight it Anna, we just need to talk a little''

''No let me go!''

Suddenly I felt the back of his gun against my temple, my whole body went numb as my mind went blank.

Everything went black.


	12. Blind

**A/N: **Hi there!

I would like to thank every one of you for following my story! I'd never though it would go so fast!

There are a few questions i would like to answer to make things clear. I can't always respond to questions here, so you can ask them on my Tumblr page if you have Tumblr. My inbox is always open!

_t3l4m0n Asked:  
_

_Am I right to assume that due to the ending of this chapter you'll soon finish it?_

Well that depends on what you call soon. I probably go to chapter 25 or something. It all depends on my brain.

And thank you for the little criticism. My native language isn't English so it's hard for me to pick out the little errors. Most of the time I spot them to late!

I'm currently looking for a proofreader, but I don't want you guys to wait to long on a chapter.

_JeTiLoveGxG Asked:  
_

_Hmmm very interesting plot. Lol how did elsa beat hans up? Is there magic or just adrenaline behind that..? XD_  
_At least anna isnt that mad anymore...but that could change too with the mention of rose right?_

There will be no magic in my story. I would make it just more difficult for myself. Let's just say that love makes a man/woman more powerful :)

And a little shoutout to Priscila-senpai. Thank you for spamming my inbox hahaha! I just love your enthusiasm! ;)

Again guys, you're all awesome. Thank you for you time to read this.

You Rock!

With love,

CQ

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. I try to open my eyes but all I can see is black. My wrists hurt and I can't move my arms. I'm tied to a chair. I don't really know where I am, I don't recognize the scent of the room. It's so quiet that I can hear my own heart beating. Suddenly I hear a door slamming. ''Hello?'' I don't know if the door lead to this room or not.

''Hans?'' I don't know if my words will reach him. ''Hans, you need to let me go!''

No response. I sigh. How did I get myself into this mess? I need to get out of here.

I start to wiggle my arms. There must be a way to free myself. I start to push myself up out of the chair. I feel the chair moving, I almost lost my balance for a moment. I'm making a lot of noise so if there were any people here they must hear me.

Somebody did heard me because I hear a door opening again. ''Hello?''

''Please help me''

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. ''please'' Out of nowhere I felt a hand against my cheeks. Someone hit me hard in my face. I screamed.

''Shut up'' I heard a voice hiss at me. ''The boss will deal with you when he returns''

The boss? ''Hans?'' Before I could think my mouth already said his name and again I get a smack against my cheek.

''Shut the fuck up!'' I remain silent this time.

* * *

I don't know how long I've sat in that chair. I start to get hungry but I'm too scared to talk. I could only hear the footsteps of the person who hit me. At least I think it's one and the same person. For some reason I'm not scared. I known Hans my whole life, he didn't want something bad to happen to me right? But on the other hand. Why am I here. I could hear the person talking to someone, I don't know if he's on the phone or if there is someone in the room. Wait. Did I hear that guy say Elsa? I start to listen as close as possible. He's standing too far away.

I'm just hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. ''….Boss's orders…''

''…Accident…''

''…Kill...''

''…Knows too much…''

No. I start to scream and kick. I need to get out, they are going to kill me.

I wait for the person to run to me and smack me in my face again. But for some reason he lets me rage out for a while. I brace myself for his hand against my cheek. No hand. I stop screaming. Is he gone? I listen for a while. ''Hello?'' Nothing. I start to wiggle with my hands again. And for some reason they just keep getting tighter. I sigh. Someone please help me. Kristoff, Olaf. Somebody. I hope that the person I called earlier knows who I am. I don't even know who I called.

I start to doze off. I didn't had anything to eat, and now I'm low on energy. I need to stay awake, maybe Hans will untie me and even let me go. Stay awake Anna, you need to.. Stay.. Awake..

I tried to, but slowly I start to doze off.

I didn't got a change to fall asleep because the moment my head started to nod I was violently shaken up by a door slamming. ''Where is she?''

I heard the voice of Hans reverberating through the room and suddenly I felt fear flowing trough by body. I didn't knew what he wanted to do with me. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. Someone grabbed my chin and pulled my head up.

''Where is she?!''

I didn't know if they were talking to me or each other, fearing of being slapped in the face again I remain silent. The question was for me, I knew as my fear became real. The hand left my chin. Only this time I didn't felt a hand slapping my cheek but a fist in my face.

''Where is she?!'' The person who asked the question wasn't Hans, I didn't knew if he was in the room.

''W-Who do you mean?''

Again a hand against my cheek. The slapping sound filled the room

''Don't think you're funny'' A voice hisses to me.

From a distance I heard a person coming closer. ''You know who I'm looking for Anna''

It was Hans. He was in the room, he just stood there as I was being hit over and over again.

''Hans! Let me go!''

I felt a person coming closer to me, bending over to look me straight in my face. I felt hands go behind my head an untied my blindfold.

My eyes needed to adjust to the lighting but as soon as I looked up I saw Hans. His face was relaxed, not angry or fierce. Just calm.

''You need to tell me were Elsa is'' Even his voice was calm. He knew I wouldn't talk if someone spoke angrily to me.

''I don't know'' I spoke the truth but I didn't know if they will believe it.

Hans stood up right and sighed. ''I don't like being lied to Anna. So I will ask you again''

''Where is Elsa?''

He didn't believed me, but I didn't know. I took a deep breath. ''I don't know'' my voice was strong, maybe he would believe me this time. He didn't respond. I took the opportunity to talk to Hans.

''What do you want from her. I know the story Hans. You killed Rose''

I heard him laugh a little. ''Oh well, I could tell you my plan. It's not like you are going anywhere''

My eyes widened. What?

''Elsa took the love of my life, so she need to pay''

I'm confused. ''The love of your life? But she was Elsa's girlfriend''

Hans chuckled. ''Looks like somebody changed the story'' Slowly Hans starts to walk away.

''Stop, tell me the story. Please!'' Hans didn't talked to me, he didn't stop walking. He spoke to a minion of him and he vanished trough a door. ''Hans!''

* * *

They didn't put my blindfold on, they all just left me tied up to a chair. Every once in a while somebody came to check up on me. They didn't gave me something to eat, even if I asked for it. I asked for Hans but nobody replied to me. What did he wanted with me. What did he wanted to do with Elsa. The more I was alone with my thoughts the more I became angry. I start rocking my chair, trying to untie myself. I start to shout. ''Hans, you coward!''

''Talk to me you fucking coward!''

''Let go of me so I can beat you fucking face in!''

I start to rock my chair back and forth. Only in my rage I rocked it to hard and I fell with my face down on the floor.

I roll on my side and start to drag myself across the floor to the door. Pushing myself up with my feet. Fuck.

I feel the floor moving, and I heard footsteps coming to my room. ''Just shut the fuck up''

It's one of Hans's minions. ''No, I demand to talk to Hans!''

He sighed, and walked away. ''Hans, you fucking pussy!''

Moments later I heard footsteps again. I was still on the floor so I couldn't see who was there.

Somebody untied my hands and feet and grabbed me of the ground. It was Hans, he didn't talk to me, but instead he grabbed my wrists and dragged me into another room.

He tossed me into the room, there was a little window and a little hole in the door. It was small in here. Only 1 by 1 I guess. I lay on the floor as I heard the door behind me closing. I saw Hans's face as he peeked through the hole in the door. He had a smirk on his face.

''As long as we've got you Elsa MUST come here and save you. And when she does, it will be all over'' He tossed some bread trough the hole as he left.

No..

They didn't want to kill me,

But Elsa.


End file.
